Existing rack-mount server systems include a server rack and a plurality of server units received in the server rack. Typically each of the server units is mounted to the server rack with a pair of mounting brackets respectively fixed to the inside surface of opposite sidewalls of a server rack. There have been numerous efforts to direct air and other fluids to electronic equipment to aid in heat dissipation.